


Опять вы замышляете какое-то зверство

by thegamed



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 5000 - 10000 words, M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Цуна покупает на невольничьем рынке нового раба для любовных утех. Что же произойдет дальше?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Опять вы замышляете какое-то зверство

**Author's Note:**

> Пейринг: Занзас/Цуна, а также: Реборн/Цуна, Занзас/Джанини, Бестер/Цуна, Ямамото/арбуз\Гокудера, односторонний Ямамото/Гокудера, Мукуро/Мукуро, Хибари/Хиберд, Сквало/Цуна, Хибари/Цуна, Мукуро/Цуна, Фран/Цуна, Цуна/Хром, тентакли/Цуна, подразумеваются Бьякуран/Шоичи, Мукуро/Хром, Мукуро/Фран, Цуна/Кеко, Цуна/Хару, Цуна/Бьянки, Цуна/Хана, Цуна/И-Пин, Цуна/Бельфегор, Цуна/Луссурия, Цуна/Ямамото, Цуна/Гокудера, Цуна/Базиль, Цуна/Фута, Цуна/Энма, Цуна/Ламбо, Цуна/Джанини, клиенты/Занзас, а также платонические Хибари/Мукуро и Занзас/Сквало  
> Жанр: трэш  
> Предупреждения: Все. Все, какие вы можете представить. Кроме педофилии. Ебать детей — аморально.  
> Примечания: Написано на Сладкую Битву в соавторстве с Цириллой и Синфиком.

— ...Небо над Сицилией тонкое, твердое и горячее, как крышка... как крышка чего-то там, — замялся Ямамото и глупо хихикнул.  
Цуна устало махнул рукой. Его ведь предупреждали, что многого от них ждать не приходится. Поэтому, будь у тебя хоть пять наложников, хоть пятнадцать, ничего, кроме ежедневного перепиха, ты от этого не выиграешь. А через год-другой уже будешь жалеть, что вообще разорился на покупку, и планировать, как будет лучше расставить на кладбище пятнадцать одинаковых могилок. Или не слишком одинаковых.  
Вот Реборна, например, никак нельзя в обычную. Он на одни свои шмотки истратил столько цуниных денег, что тысячей-другой больше на памятник этой феерии самовыражения — уже не будет иметь значения. Особенно по сравнению с тем удовлетворением, которое Цуна испытает, когда наконец-то от него избавится.  
— Хозяин? — осторожно спросил Ямамото.  
— Свободен.  
Цуна откинулся в кресле. Ничего не хотелось: ни плохо заученных стихов в прозе, ни быстрого перепиха на мягком ковре, ни традиционных сладостей, которыми почему-то считал себя обязанным угощать его Луссурия. Цуну на самом деле больше всего волновали сейчас три вещи: падающее качество нефти в третьей северной шахте и несколько опасных убийц, по слухам, находившиеся сейчас не более чем в сотне километров от его резиденции. И кое-что еще. С шахтой было непонятно — то ли это старается кто-то из работников, то ли проблема в геологии, и тогда наказать нужно тех, кто проводил разведку. До личной проверки это останется непонятным. К несчастью, Цуна не доверял почти никому из своего окружения. А вот с ассасинами дело было куда сложнее. По неизвестным причинам это была практически единственная группировка убийц, отказывавшаяся от заказов шейха маленького, но гордого государства Вонголы, и это не на шутку беспокоило Цуну. Раз отказали, два отказали, может, идеологические разногласия какие-то? А тут и до покушения недалеко.  
Известно было, что в состав группы входят, как минимум трое, чьи подлинные имена так и не удалось установить. Волосатая Акула — безжалостный убийца детей и хомячков, больной на всю голову, и потому непобедимый. Коварный Ананас — гламурный и беспринципный колдун неопределенного пола, единый в трех лицах. И Агрессивный Птицееб — самый опасный из троих, поскольку, по слухам, единственный из всех он обладал мозгами. Если в группу и входил кто-то еще, об этом разведке Вонголы известно не было.  
Что делали они так близко от самого сердца Вонголы, тоже было непонятно, так что Цуна опасался покушения все это время. Стал хуже есть, страдал бессонницей, отчего начал всерьез беспокоиться Гокудера, быстро улавливавший малейшие признаки недовольства или усталости Цуны. Гокудера не оставлял надежды дослужиться до места любимой жены, впрочем, безуспешно, потому что оно было прочно оккупировано Реборном. Поэтому Гокудера пока что ходил в наложниках.  
Бессонница и неважный аппетит были, однако, не самыми важными проблемами Цунаеши. Гораздо хуже было то, что у него перестало вставать. И вот уже этот факт расстраивал не только трепетного Гокудеру, но даже Ламбо, который всегда рад был увильнуть от супружеских обязанностей, а тут внезапно обиделся.  
Авторитет Цуны в глазах гарема неуклонно падал, и это было третьей причиной его беспокойства.  
Эректильную дисфункцию срочно требовалось лечить, желательно раньше, чем ехать на шахту и уж точно до того, как собственные войска Вонголы доберутся до Акулы, Ананаса и Птицееба, но вот как — Цуна не имел представления. Ему не помогали ни советы врача, ни смена техники, ни особая диета. Ему не помогали даже гипертаблетки, никогда прежде его не подводившие.

Вообще-то все свои печали Цуна уже таскал к местному оракулу, гадавшему по бесплатным порносайтам, но доверять его прозрениям особо не спешил. Во-первых всем было известно, что Бьякуран сидел на углеводной диете, а во-вторых, питал слабость к рыжим, при виде которых его пророческий дар отключался решительно и сразу.  
В тот день Цуна сидел в приемной Бьякурана и вместе с ним уже двадцатую минуту наблюдал, как крепкий негр драл во все дыры какую-то мулатку.  
— И что же вы думаете? — робко спросил Цуна, не желая отвлекать пророка от важного занятия рассмотрения всех деталей ролика слишком сильно.  
Бьякуран сладко причмокнул и перевел осоловелые глаза на Цуну.  
— А? — глубокомысленно изрек он. — А! Нормально все выйдет, Цунаеши ибн Емицу. Смотри, какая длинная черная елда, верный признак хорошей нефти.  
Цуна с облегчением улыбнулся, но тут, ровно на двадцать третьей минуте священного просмотра к двум участникам акробатического этюда прибавился третий — тоже негр, но на этот раз щуплый и с волосами, крашеными в красный цвет, чистый, как небо на закате.  
— О, — пробормотал Бьякуран, и его взгляд окончательно поплыл.  
Цуна посчитал уместным ретироваться как можно быстрее.  
— Жертвенные дары мы оставим у порога, — сказал он бессмысленно пускающему слюни Бьякурану, в ответ на что тот удивительно четко и раздельно произнес:  
— Про допинг не забудь.  
Цунаеши вежливо поклонился и вышел за дверь.  
— Давайте, — сказал он своему многострадальному гарему, на этот раз подрабатывавшему грузчиками, — сахарную вату слева, рафинад справа, желейных мишек выкладывайте прямо у крыльца. Жалко, конечно, что весь зефир скупили конкуренты.  
А сам уже в который раз задумался про допинг.

С таблетками была связана совершенно отдельная история. Цуна был прекрасно осведомлен, какие о нем ходят слухи: говорили, что шейх Вонголы сторчался на государственном посту, — но оставлял это на откуп своему пиар-отделу. В чем-то правитель-торчок даже был близок к народу. Вроде как отбери у него волшебные таблетки, и все, он обычный человек, который и с просителями может по-божески поговорить, и проблемы у него те же самые.  
Цуна привычно проглотил две маленьких голубых капсулы, прежде чем отправиться на прогулку в город. Свежий воздух и покой вроде как тоже должны был стать средством от импотенции, в чем Цуна, правда, сильно сомневался.  
Телохранители следовали в десяти шагах, маяча завернутыми в серые плащи фигурами. Отряд снайперов перебирался с крыши на крышу, сопровождая путь Цунаеши.  
Цуна бездумно слонялся по резко пустеющим перед ним улицам, пока не добрался до рынка наложников. Единственная причина, по которой не опустел и сам рынок, состояла только в том, что подхватить всех рабов, палатки и кассу и сбежать было гораздо труднее, чем убраться единолично. Цунаеши долго ходил по рядам, рассматривая молодые мускулистые тела: мужские и женские, смуглые и не очень, обмазанные маслом и покрытые шерсткой. В отдельных загонах содержалось несколько прекрасных молодых пони и симпатичных пушистых овец, но Цунаеши хорошо помнил рекомендации пиар-отдела. Пока что открыто позволить себе зоофилию мог разве что Птицееб, и то потому, что был вне закона и о своей репутации не заботился.  
Со вздохом сожаления Цунаеши прошел мимо клеток с животными. Овцы, в отличие от жен, вряд ли бы остались недовольны тем, что их не трахают, а еще были милыми и безмолвными. Цуна с ужасом вспомнил о своей любимой жене и уже хотел было возвращаться в дворец, но тут он увидел Его. Гладкий, мускулистый, покрытый боевыми шрамами, сильный, как хищный зверь, перед Цуной стоял молодой раб. В его темных глазах горела ненависть, и только толстые прутья решетки останавливали его от того, чтобы броситься на Цуну и перегрызть ему глотку. Ну, прутья решетки и маленькие голубые таблетки, боровшиеся за сохранность своего хозяина.  
Огонь охватил цунины чресла.  
Вот же оно, мое средство от импотенции, подумал Цуна, сунув руки в карманы, чтобы скрыть от окружающих непрошеный стояк.  
— Почем? — хрипло спросил он у торговца.  
Тот низко поклонился и назвал сумму, которой хватило бы для покупки всех его шахт вместе с шахтерами, управленцами, геологами и менеджерами по влажной уборке.  
Эх, была не была, подумал Цуна. В конце концов, шахты можно было и продать, а вот оказаться заебанным Реборном до смерти как-то не хотелось.  
— Беру, — сказал он.  
Невольник, названный торговцем Занзасом, за решеткой оскалился и зарычал. Цуна умиленно вздохнул и запузырился от счастья. И пузырился все то время, пока на Занзаса надевали кандалы и выводили его из клетки.  
Остальной Цунин гарем этому самцу и в подметки не годился.

— Познакомься, Занзас, это мои жены и наложницы, — представил их Цунаеши, — чарующие, прекрасные, искусные в любви, — и трагическим шепотом добавил: — Залюбили уже.  
Занзас, успевший немного остыть и освоиться, вымытый и переодетый в скромные леопардовые стринги и цветное боа, осмотрел сидящих перед ним в ряд пятнадцать человек и заржал. Цуна, если бы не многолетняя привычка, покрылся бы краской стыда. На своих жен он и вправду обращал не так много внимания, а наложников долгое время покупал со скидкой, гурманом амурных удовольствий он не был, но пиар-компанию нужно было поддерживать.  
— Ну давай, никчемный муженек, не стесняйся, — сказал Реборн, положив одну ногу в остроносой туфле на другую.  
Цуна вздохнул и продолжил:  
— Это Реборн, моя самая любимая и самая старая жена.  
В ответ упомянутая туфля каблуком едва не впилась ему в глаз.  
— Это девочки: Кеко, Хару, Хана, Бьянки и И-Пин.  
— Помашите Занзасу, — приказал Реборн, и девочки послушно помахали.  
Все они, как одна, были круглые, брюхатые и лоснящиеся. Спать с Цуной они, к счастью, хотели редко, предпочитая общество друг друга — для поддержки, обмена опытом и переписывания друг у друга конспектов с курсов молодых мам, наивно верил Цуна, — но постоянно требовали соленых огурцов, а в Средней Азии это было тем еще дорогим удовольствием. Цунаеши несколько раз самолично на коленях умолял заменить огурцы на анчоусы, но мерзкие бабы не соглашались ни в какую и только угрожающе поглаживали себя по животам. Цуна сдался.  
На самом деле он подозревал, что сам так расстараться не мог, а значит, залетели девочки от кого-то еще, например, от мальчиков.  
— Мальчики, помашите, — сказал Реборн, и мальчики помахали.  
— Базиль, Ламбо, Энма, Фута, — представил их по очереди Цуна.  
— А с этим пацаном чо? — спросил Занзас. — Малолетний, бля, потребитель пива.  
— Нет, — смутился Цуна. — Фута, как и девочки, беременный, — объяснил он под пристальным взглядом Занзаса. — Не обращай внимания. Так получилось. И Джанини.  
Занзас нехорошо ухмыльнулся и изрек:  
— А ничо так, этот толстячок мне даже нравится, нах.  
Реборн, оценив вкус Занзаса, растянул губы в улыбке.  
— И третья часть гарема, боевые пидарасы, — объявил он.  
— Да ну? Правда что ли, боевые?  
— Посуду бьют, — пояснил Реборн. — Причем неплохо и без всякого ПМС. Ямамото, Гокудера, Бельфегор и Луссурия.  
Ямамото тут же закивал, как болванчик, Гокудера важно склонил голову, Луссурия просиял, а Бельфегор отвернулся.  
— Прости Бельфегора, — обратился к Занзасу Цуна. — В своей стране он был принцем, а в гарем ко мне его отдал родной брат в уплату за долги своего королевства. Так что Бельфегор до сих пор немножко в маниакальной депрессии.  
Занзас снова нехорошо заржал, а просмеявшись, сказал:  
— Ну ты и ебанашка. Что ни наложник — одна срань. Дерьмо тут у тебя вокруг, вот что.  
Цуна не обиделся, в конце концов, обижаться на правду бессмысленно, но это тоже отдельная история.

Первая ночь с Занзасом превзошла все ожидания Цуны. Стояло у него каменно. Железно. Титаново. Или титанически — Цуна совсем ничего не соображал. Под конвоем Занзаса привели два евнуха, а может быть, и не евнуха: Леви вот просто сказал, что он импотент, и Цуна беспечно ему поверил, а Рехей и слова-то такого не знал, «секс», так что тоже не представлял никакой опасности. Занзас вырывался, но не сильно, скорее для виду, и озверел уже только тогда, когда увидел Цуну, который, чтобы скоротать ожидание, строил на покрывале башенку из тюбиков смазки и упаковок презервативов. Башенка как раз выходила на одиннадцатый уровень.  
Творение цуниных рук рассыпалось, а сам он оказался прижат к покрывалу. Тюбики и коробки больно врезались ему в спину, оставляя на нежной коже узор страсти, похоти и облупившейся с алюминиевых боков краски. Смазку Цуна покупал, конечно же, самую дешевую.  
Но Цуна не испугался. В конце концов, редко кто может в подробностях рассмотреть свою спину, так что увидеть этот ужас ему не грозило. А настойчивая агрессия любовника только разожгла в нем новую страсть. Они боролись три минуты и тридцать три секунды, пока Занзас не сказал:  
— Да ну нахуй. Что-то мне лень, — и не перевернулся на живот.  
Цуна с трепетом оглядел его мускулистую, крепкую, поджарую задницу и с придыханием спросил:  
— Занзас, ты девственник?  
Занзас с подозрением покосился на него:  
— Ты глаза-то разуй, дебил. Ягодицы раздвинь, я хочу сказать.  
И Цуна раздвинул.  
— О, — сказал он уважительно, — о.  
Цуна с сомнением посмотрел на свой член, потом на дырку Занзаса, потом снова на член и решил принять две дополнительных голубых таблетки, чтобы понравилось точно всем. Он лег на Занзаса и от волнения даже не с первого раза попал внутрь.  
— Лузер, блядь, — сказал Занзас. Конечно, у него были на то все основания.  
Но наконец Цуна погрузил свой жезл в бархатную пещеру страсти, и оба они забылись в пароксизме удовольствия. Цуна размеренно врубался в горячее нутро Занзаса, сладкое как рахат-лукум, желанное, как самый мокрый сон, нежное, как красная мякоть арбуза.  
— Ох, — сказал Занзас, когда Цуна головкой члена нащупал твердый орешек простаты — и понял, что выполнил свой кармический долг.  
— Боже мой, боже мой, боже мой, — причитал Цуна, обхваченный мягким жаром заднего прохода Занзаса.  
Цуна вскрикнул, как раненая белочка, и кончили они одновременно. Цунаеши поцеловал любовника между лопаток, коснувшись языком солоноватой, влажной от пота кожи. Этот вкус, решил он, я запомню на всю жизнь.  
Занзас тем временем раскатисто храпел.

— Дорогой, — робко произнес Цуна на следующий день, комкая в потных ладонях две пары белых трусов в черную тигровую полоску. — В благодарность за нашу с тобой первую брачную ночь я решил сделать тебе подарок. Эти трусы для тебя и меня совершенно одинаковые — по цвету, как твой львенок. — Ободранный львенок действительно приплелся во дворец вслед за Занзасом и тут же оккупировал все кошачьи и собачьи миски, отобрал хлеб у крыс и последние крошки у дворцовых тараканов. — Стринги для тебя и семейники для меня.  
— Пошел нахуй, — сказал Занзас и отобрал у Цуны трусы.  
Цунаеши с облегчением понял, что его дар любви принят.  
Той же ночью он услышал, как тихо приоткрывается дверь его комнаты. Это Он, подумал Цуна с радостным нетерпением. Кто-то тяжело и мягко взобрался на кровать, лег горячим телом рядом и жарко и шершаво лизнул его в ухо.  
— Занзас, — возбужденно пробормотал Цуна и стащил с себя одеяло, обнажая перед любовником свое тело.  
Занзас ничего ему не ответил, только тяжело и эротично засопел. Он, видимо, был в каком-то мягком халате, ворс которого мягко прошелся по спине Цуны, а потом в ложбинку между ягодиц ему уткнулся толстый крепкий член.  
— Занзас, — только и смог восхищенно прошептать Цуна, — какой ты...  
А потом Занзас двинулся, врываясь в Цуну без всяческой подготовки, тот взвизгнул, дернулся и наконец догадался обернуться. Прямо над его плечом маячила огромная полосатая кошачья морда. Цуна безуспешно попытался вырваться, но лигр прижал его голову сильной мохнатой лапой и только глубже вогнал член в задницу Цуны. Сопротивляться было не только бесполезно, но и опасно. Заветные таблетки лежали в ящике тумбочки, и дотянуться до них у Цуны никак не получалось.  
Ничего, утешал себя Цуна. Это будет новый, интересный, познавательный опыт. В конце концов, хуже Реборна быть уже никто не может, подумал он и расслабился, смиренно дожидаясь, пока большая кошка закончит делать свое черное дело.  
Через полчаса обкончавшийся, размякший Цуна сладко заснул.  
Пришедший утром Занзас ржал, как припадочный:  
— Бестер перепутал тебя с самкой лигра. Ха-ха-ха.  
Но Цуне, чувствовавшему приятную слабость во всем теле, было почти безразлично. Его прекрасный любовник мог потешаться над ним, сколько хотел, Цуна все готов был ему простить.

Пока Цуна познавал радости зоофилии, Занзас решил прощупать почву под ногами.  
— Эй, холоп, — позвал он Реборна, щеголявшего в этот раз мини-бикини на плоской, как доска, груди, — где здесь дают жрать? Еще мне нужны два раба с опахалами и мертвый енот.  
Реборн скептически приподнял бровь и ударил его в челюсть с ноги.  
— Твое счастье, что мне как-то похуй. Я готовлюсь умереть медленной и мучительной смертью. Как собака. И очень расстроен этим фактом. Не выводи меня из себя, никчемный говнюк, мучитель енотов. Все понял?  
— Срань господня, — сказал Занзас с пола. — Третий день только и делаю что валяюсь по всем поверхностям.  
— Ничего не забыл? — переспросил Реборн.  
— Бля. Нах. Епта. Все, теперь точно ничего.  
Реборн пнул его под ребра для профилактики.  
— Рот с мылом вымой. — Тут он поморщился и с таким выражением лица, будто увидел кусочек нечистот на любимом косплее, сказал: — Тебе не повезло. У меня рефлекс: как только вижу какое-нибудь никчемное чмо, сразу начинаю его учить.  
Тут Занзас понял, что толстый мудак, указавший ему путь за жратвой в эту часть замка, сделал это, сука, нарочно. И срочно, очень срочно нуждался в крепких занзасовых пиздюлях.  
— Вот тебе, Занзас, книжка, — наставительно сказал Реборн и показал ему цветной разворот, где огромными детскими буквами было написано: «Небо над Сицилией тонкое, как цветная бумага...»  
— Это еще что за нахуй? — изумился Занзас. — Что за духовно богатая поебень?  
— Не поебень, — для убедительности Реборн снова пнул его под ребра, — а классика.  
— А?  
— Наш с тобой муж, Цуна, как ты, должно быть, догадался, тупица, вырос в бедной правительственной семье, у которых всего хозяйства была одна бахча — считай все сельское хозяйство страны. Они были так бедны, что эта книжка оказалась единственной книжкой с картинками, которая была у Цунечки в детстве. Он выучил ее наизусть и любит слушать ее снова и снова. И включил ее в школьную программу, когда стал шейхом. Так что в твоих же интересах, уебище, ознакомиться с ней, пока не поздно.  
Занзас сел читать. Кажется, это был единственный способ избежать медленной и мучительной смерти от осколков ребер в легких.  
Но сколько Занзас ни читал, так нихуя и не понял.  
Реборн уже давно ушел, а он все сидел и чесал в затылке. А потом решил, надо пойти к тому, жирному, пусть теперь тоже помучается. Занзас ему еще покажет.

Занзас с ноги распахнул дверь спальной Цуны. За собой он тащил что-то тяжелое. И это что-то, судя по торчащему вверх ботинку, было человеком. Занзас что-то смачно жевал. Пахло странно.  
— Эй, глянь, что я тебе принес!  
Цуна приблизился.  
На полу рядом с ногами Зазаса лежал Джанини, спокойный и абсолютно мертвый и, кажется, уже холодный. Из его распоротого живота торчали обрубки кишок, а с бедер и груди были срезаны целые пласты сала.  
— Господи, Занзас, что ты наделал?!  
— А чо? — воззрился на Цуну Занзас. — Ты ж сам сказал что своих пидоров терпеть не можешь. Я тебе мало того, что этого мудака убил, так еще и жрать принес. Ты чем-то недоволен? — угрожающе уточнил Занзас.  
— Нет-нет, — быстро успокоил его Цуна. — Все отлично, даже прекрасно. Спасибо, Занзас, ты очень помог.  
Цуна сел на край кровати, грустно свесив руки между колен, и начал думать вслух:  
— Что же нам теперь делать, чтобы остальные не испугались? Надо его куда-то спрятать...  
— М-м-м, — задумчиво поддакнул Занзас, не переставая жевать. Ел он как раз оторванные от Джанини куски сырого мяса. Зверь, в очередной раз восхитился Цуна.  
— У меня как раз скоро будет день рожденья, — наконец догадался Цунаеши. — А праздника не предвещается. Я же на тебя, Занзас, потратил все последние деньги. Надо будет отдать его на кухню, пусть приготовят...  
— Ага, — согласился Занзас, — жареным он будет всяко лучше сырого.  
— Тогда потащили, — вздохнул Цуна, — дай только закинусь для начала.  
Он принял пару своих чудесных голубых таблеток и собирался было подхватить Джанини за руки, как Занзас остановил его. Взял за загривок и ткнул лицом в развороченный, но теперь не такой уж толстый живот. Оказалось, что изнутри, кроме кишок, подозрительно торчали обрывки какой-то бумаги с расплывающимися буквами.  
— Сначала поебемся, — решил Занзас и пнул Цуну под колено, так что тот с визгом рухнул прямо на едва теплый труп, вжавшись щекой в изящные бледные ключицы своего бывшего наложника.  
— Я-то его уже трахнул, — лениво сообщил Занзас, — но с тобой интереснее, сучоныш.  
Цуна едва не всхлипнул от умиления. Дождавшись момента, когда Занзас освободит член и начнет на него вскарабкиваться, Цуна вывернулся из-под его гладкого, мускулистого и охренительно сексуального тела и теперь уже сам вмял Занзаса в кишки Джанини. Джанини одобрительно хлюпнул.  
— Блядь, — ругнулся Занзас. — Ну и ладно, — сказал он и расслабился.  
Теперь они трахали друг друга втроем. Занзас тыкался членом в уже порванный анус Джанини или того, что когда-то было Джанини, а Цуна имел Занзаса сзади, с наслаждением входя в его бархатистое, не такое уж узкое и не такое уж тесное очко.  
Занзас позевывал и подмахивал. Ощущение укрощенной силы под собой сносило Цуне крышу.  
Под окном кто-то переговаривался.

Утреннее солнце освещало землю, дворец и бахчу под ним первым, еще робким, как румянец девственника, цветом. Две одинокие фигуры осторожно шагали в его неверных лучах.  
— Ебать, говна-то опять, — заметил Гокудера, брезгливо отбрасывая ногой коровью лепешку.  
— Да ладно тебе, Гокудера, — успокаивал его Ямамото, — зачем тащиться в самый центр поля? Давай просто выберем что-нибудь с краю и пойдем обратно.  
— Придурок, — процедил Гокудера. — Остолоп. Мудозвон. Долбоебище.  
— Ой, вот этого я еще не слышал! — обрадовался Ямамото.  
— Заткнись и не ори, — зашипел Гокудера. — Десятого разбудишь. У него, как ты помнишь, окна как раз на эту сторону выходят.  
Ямамото поднял руки в примирительном жесте.  
— Эти не подходят, — снизошел до объяснений Гокудера. — Самые сочные в центре поля. И вообще не ной, скажи спасибо, что с собой взял. А взял с собой я тебя только потому, что не хочу потом сам этот арбуз обратно тащить.  
Ямамото почесал в затылке и согласно покивал. Спорить с Гокудерой было бесполезно в любом случае. Он подтянул говнодавы повыше и послушно зашагал следом за ним.  
Арбуз, удовлетворивший Гокудеру, нашелся рядов через десять после сосредоточенного получасового ползанья в дерьме. По мнению Ямамото, этого было вполне достаточно, и уходить можно было без арбуза, но у Гокудеры было на этот счет другое мнение. Сгрузив Ямамото зрелый звонкий полосатый шар, он побрел в сторону дворца, сверкая грязными локтями.  
— Ножик есть? — спросил Гокудера, когда они вернулись к себе и выбрали подходящий чулан для метел.  
— Неа, — радостно ответил Ямамото.  
— Ебанат. Кретин. Дебил. Хуес... а, у меня все равно есть. А с тебя что взять.  
В арбузе он проделал небольшую дыру и выковырял изнутри кусок красной мякоти. Потом покосился на Ямамото и нехотя вырезал второе отверстие, побольше.  
— Ну, держи, — сказал он и стянул стринги, освобождая уже каменно стоящий член. — Ах!  
Ямамото подхватил арбуз за округлые бока и дождался, пока Гокудера засунет член внутрь, а потом и сам умудрился попасть в предназначенную ему дырку. Гокудера двигался в неровном, рваном ритме, и Ямамото, безуспешно пытавшемуся под этот ритм подстроиться, короткие движения арбуза между их телами доставляли резкое, исступляющее и почти недостижимое удовольствие. Ямамото вбивался в мясистое, влажное, холодноватое нутро. Ебать один арбуз вместе с Гокудерой было здорово и даже как-то особенно интимно, несмотря на то что, благодаря совместному для всего гарема душу, Ямамото помнил каждую складочку ануса Хаято. В глубине души Ямамото подозревал, что стоит у него вовсе не на арбуз и не на совместно совершенное злодеяние, а на самого Гокудеру, но все никак не мог понять, к чему бы это.  
Гокудера затрясся и кончил, хрипло застонав:  
— Десятый!.. Вы такой... Ох!..  
И Ямамото последовал за ним.

Цуна всхлипнул.  
— Да жалко мне тебя стало, пацан. Все детство одну и ту же муть читать.  
— Это не муть, — обиделся Цуна, тщательно разглаживая вынутую из Джанини бумажку. — Это классика. История про господина и его верного наложника, прошедших многие испытания, чтобы понять, что они созданы друг для друга, и что все на своих местах: господин на месте господина, наложник — его верный раб.  
— Идеология так и прет. До этого места я вообще не осилил, — зевнул Занзас. — Тяжело было тебе, наверное.  
— Угу. Еще как, — Цуна снова всхлипнул и высморкался в подвернувшиеся под руку обрывки чьих-то трусов.  
Занзас с Цуной лежали на полу в посткоитальной неге и в луже чего-то подозрительного, вытекшего из Джанини и остро пахнущего кислотой и говном. Все эти запахи были по стечению обстоятельств прекрасно знакомы Цуне.  
Он прижимался к твердому теплому боку Занзаса и, шмыгая и перебивая сам себя, принялся рассказывать печальную историю своего детства:  
— ...а мама рано умерла, — сказал он. — Она так любила готовить! Так любила! Ыыыыы... Когда она была с нами, всегда было что поесть. — Цуна всхлипнул еще раз, подавился соплями, закашлялся и продолжил: — А потом инфаркт — и все. Тысячу блюд за одну ночь, вот так пыталась всех накормить, раз — и умерла.  
— Копыта, значит, отбросила, — сочувственно сказал Занзас, пожевывая кончик сигары, — ну, это ничего. Считай, повезло. Я б дорого заплатил, чтобы моя мамаша преставилась, как только меня родила.  
— Почему? — спросил Цуна с таким любопытством, что даже забыл продолжать реветь.  
— Да она... — Занзас замялся, — старый трансвестит-пидорас. Торговала моей жопой, пока я маленький был. Потом я сбежал от нее, но вернулся. Родная мне все-таки. А эта злобная перечница взяла и продала меня тебе.  
— Вау, — с ужасом и восторгом воскликнул Цуна, вспомнив бородатого мужика, продававшего Занзаса на невольничьем рынке, — как интере... трагично.  
Занзас потрепал его по голове.  
— Мы тоже бедные были, — утешил его Цуна. — Еще при маме Нане. Она так любила гостей... Ыыыыы... — снова зарыдал Цуна. — А денег никогда не хватало, чтобы их накормить, поэтому мне всегда приходилось просить их, чтобы, после того, как поели, они пошли и насрали в наш огород. Чтобы было удобрение. Так неловко! — взвыл Цуна.  
Занзас выдохнул колечко дыма и сочувственно хрюкнул.  
— А отец! — зарыдал Цуна. — Мой отец был даже хуже твоей матери! Он был шахтер и насиловал меня черенком своей кирки! О, моя загубленная юность!  
— Вот педофил, — осуждающе пыхнул Занзас и погладил Цуну по яйцам.  
— Нет, — вздрогнул Цуна. — Вот чего не было, того не было.  
— Э? — переспросил Занзас.  
— Мой восемнадцатый день рожденья был худшим днем в моей жизни-и-и-и!!! — Цуна чуть не захлебнулся слезами. — Моя мать подарила мне первого наложника — Реборна, а ты видел Реборна, что это за тип. А отец пришел ко мне в спальню и изнасиловал меня черенком от кирки-и-и-и-и!!!  
— Ни хуя себе, пацан, — задумчиво прокомментировал Занзас. — Нет, ну вообще ни хуя себе.  
— И я тогда его убил! — зверски оскалился Цуна. — То есть, конечно, не я. И то есть, только попытался, конечно. Когда мамочка Нана умерла, я закопал отца вместе с ней. Но — о горе! — я совсем забыл, что он шахтер! Он выкопался из могилы, прорыл подземный ход ничуть не хуже, чем он бурил мой девственный зад! И сбежал! В Японию! В жопу мира!  
— Ну, я вижу, твой отец к этому склонен, — согласился Занзас.  
— И теперь мы не можем его найти. Правда, пока он рыл подземный ход, он случайно сделал нам три нефтяных шахты, и с тех пор в нашей семье появились деньги...  
Цуна подтер нос и снова уткнулся под мышку Занзасу.  
— Кстати о днях рожденья, — задумчиво сказал тот. — Пойдем, дотащим этого до кухни. Чо-то я жрать хочу.

Тем временем в местах не столь отдаленных...  
— Блядь, — с чувством произнес Агрессивный Птицееб.  
— Что еще? — с неудовольствием отвлекся от своего занятия Коварный Ананас. В руках он держал два собственных хладных трупа, правда, у одного из них были зеленые волосы, а у другого не хватало глаза.  
— Хиберда выпустил, — пожаловался Птицееб.  
— Ну, следуй за белыми кляксами, — посоветовал Ананас.  
— А если их не будет? — спросил Птицееб с подозрением.  
— Да будет-будет, — успокоил его Ананас. — Он еще дня три будет со страху сраться. Этот Хиберд какой-то особенно пугливый.  
— Я вот думаю, — Птицееб поглядел на свои ногти, — может, сразу на следующего переходить?  
Коварный Ананас пожал плечами, чуть не выронив свои трупы из рук, зашипел и потащился в другую комнату.  
— Хотя нет, — сказал Птицееб ему в спину. — Мужик я или кто?

— Мужик я или кто? — риторически спросил Цуна.  
— Или кто, — сразу же довольно подсказал Занзас.  
Джанини уже лежал на разделочном столе со всей живописностью давно мертвого и оскверненного человека, в котором не хватало нескольких важных частей. Чтобы принести его сюда по шестидесяти двум лестницам и сорока восьми переходам дворца, пришлось изрядно помаяться. Занзас еще пару раз сворачивал не туда, поэтому путешествие изрядно затянулось.  
— Так вот почему я так и не смог найти жратвы, — понял Занзас.  
Смеркалось.  
Под столом Джанини лежал расколотый арбуз, покрытый чем-то прозрачно-белесым. Мухи роились вокруг.  
— Давай поедим, — предложил Цуна, — и снова займемся любовью. А потом еще раз поедим. И снова предадимся страсти. И опять поедим. И вознесемся на крыльях неги.  
— У тебя там скоро эпитеты кончатся? — угрюмо поинтересовался Занзас.  
— Да. То есть нет, я еще много знаю, я старательно учил наизусть... Так ты согласен?  
До самого следующего дня Цуна склонял Занзаса в разных позах, пока Занзас не замечал предпринимаемых им усилий, потому что все это время занимался набиванием желудка всем, что попадалось под руку. В перерывах между оргазмами Цуна пытался уследить, чтобы он не съел чего-нибудь совсем несъедобного.  
Ночь пролетела незаметно.

Наутро все семейство Савады в лице жен и наложниц, работников кухни, охранников, пиар-отдела и сборщиков податей (по большей части все это, правда, были одни и те же люди) собралось в банкетном зале, сияя новыми нарядами, при виде которых у Цуны перед глазами начинали мелькать нолики, и голыми ягодицами, ни одни из которых, разумеется, не могли сравниться с совершенным задом Занзаса.  
— Кого-то не хватает, Цунаеши ибн Емицу Десятый, — сказал Гокудера, пересчитав присутствующих. — Только вот кого?  
С трудом пролезая в двери, евнухи вкатили внутрь зала огромный торт, украшенный какими-то кремами и розочками. Цуна искренне понадеялся, что все это относительно съедобно, ну, насколько хоть что-то можно назвать несъедобным в присутствии Занзаса. И что повара не стали начинять торт сахарными бисквитами и тушкой Джанини одновременно — хотя надеяться на разумность поваров приходилось еще меньше, чем на разумность жен и наложников.  
На самом верху белоснежного кремового купола красовалась единственная свечка, в которой Цуна со внутренним содроганием распознал член Джанини, задорно подмигивающий ему огоньком.  
— Душечка! — воскликнул Луссурия. — В этот торжественный момент позволь вручить тебе... — и вручил Цуне нож, потому что торта всем хотелось, а резать его — нет.  
Крепко ухватив деревянную рукоятку своего могучего оружия, Цуна приблизился к огромному многоэтажному белому монстру — и нанес меткий удар в самое его сердце. Жены и наложницы восхищенно зааплодировали. И тут случилось непредвиденное: покрытые кремом стенки торта плавно разошлись, явив свету разное. Глядя на это разное, Цуна невольно и очень некстати вспомнил про проданные нефтяные шахты. В слои светлого теста были живописно запечены обломки мелких косточек, зубы, куски страниц с картинками, еще вчера бывшие частью любимой цуниной книги, не слишком мелко нашинкованные пальцы, а кое-где и просто ободранные ногти. В кусках вложенного внутрь мяса шевелились маленькие, белые, устрашающего вида червячки.  
Даже в холодильник забыли положить, понял Цуна. Хотя какой уж тут холодильник.  
Торт смотрел на Цуну запеченными глазными яблоками и пучками лобковых волос. И тут вся эта громада мяса и крема вздрогнула, заколыхалась и человеческим голосом произнесла:  
— За что?! За что вы так со мной поступили??? Почему? Отчего я вынужден терпеть все это? Когда-то я был гениальным механиком — и что стало со мной теперь? Почему же таким унижениям и до, и после смерти должна подвергаться моя многогранная личность, моя тонкая душевная организация? Уж лучше бы, как раньше, про меня никто вообще не помнил и не знал, как меня зову-у-ут! — захлебывался собственным кремом торт. Гости опасливо жались к стенам и просачивались вон из помещения. — Но самое ужасное, самое отвратительное, самое невообразимое даже не это! А то, что человек, которым я искренне восхищался, мог так бесчеловечно со мной поступить.  
Цуна зажал рот рукой, вот-вот готовый расплакаться. Действительно, как он мог? Он бы никогда!  
— Занзас!!! — взвыл Тортоджанини. — Такой сильный, смелый и сексуальный! Единственный, кто смог провести с Реборном дольше десяти минут и не получить на всю жизнь моральную травму...  
— Ну, это как посмотреть, — пробормотал Занзас.  
— Я влюбился в него с первого взгляда, а он!.. А он!  
— Еба-а-ать, — многозначительно сказал Занзас, кажется, вполне уяснив свою ошибку.  
Торт заворчал что-то оскорбленное и нечленораздельное и вспучился, разбрызгивая повсюду свое содержимое.  
— Месть! — выкрикнул он.  
И все понеслись врассыпную, набиваясь в узкие коридоры, преследуемые волной полужидких вонючих кремово-мясных гнилых масс, завывавших что-то о мести и неразделенной любви. Все смешалось в доме Савады. Вокруг мелькали полуголые торсы, до сексуальности которых никому больше не было дела, цветные перья и волосы, чьи-то зады и розовые пятки. Бодрым строем мимо Цуны и Занзаса пробежали мужики в коже и латексе.  
— А это что за черные хуи? — спросил Занзас.  
— Люди Дино, — объяснил Цунаеши. — Сборщики податей.  
— А эту хрень зачем на себя напялили?  
— Во-первых, Дино так нравится. — Тут они свернули в боковой спокойный коридор и смогли остановиться, чтобы отдышаться. — А во-вторых, это такая стратегия. Приходит к тебе ночью мужик в БДСМ-ной маске и говорит: «Отдавай деньги». Вот ты бы, Занзас, наверное, со страху не обкакался бы и не отдал. А я бы отдал. И еще приплатил бы.  
— Ладно, — буркнул Занзас, — хватит уже срать, и так одно говно кругом. Побежали дальше.  
На полу как раз начал опасно растекаться какой-то сироп.  
Забаррикадироваться им удалось только в спальне Цуны. Дворец громыхал и сотрясался от визгов и тяжелой поступи торта-зомби, решившего вернуть человечеству всю его любовь и обожание.  
Сидя под дверью и слушая мокрые звуки причиняющегося добра, Цуна вздыхал:  
— Мне так стыдно. Так неловко. А ведь Джанини я любил меньше всех своих жен и частенько забывал про него. А ведь как только нефтяной насос сломался — так сразу Джанини, как только мелиорация испортилась — сразу Джанини, как канализация засорилась — снова Джанини.  
— Да это у вас одно и то же, — утешил его Занзас.  
— Какая я бесчестная, нехорошая личность. Поганый мудак, как сказал бы ты, — не слушая его, продолжал убиваться Цуна. — Как я мог при жизни не оценить такого талантливого, доброго, чуткого, умнейшего человека! Про него слагали бы легенды!!  
— Если как вот ту... — медленно начал Занзас, копаясь в шкафах и ящиках комода и даже заглянул под матрас.  
— Да! Джанини этого достоин! — быстро сказал Цуна, пока Занзас не выдал чего-нибудь плохого.  
Цунаеши наблюдал за Занзасом со своего места, и в перерыве между сеансами скорби пытался понять, что же тот ищет. Оружие против зомби? Маскировочные костюмы? Противогазы? Или, может быть, его неистовый любовник решил реализовать свой нерастраченный во время бегства адреналин и находится в поиске презервативов? Цуна представил себе, как они трахаются, пока за дверью происходит зомби-апокалипсис, и едва успел подобрать слюни. Он принял соблазнительную позу и прокашлялся, чтобы привлечь внимание Занзаса.  
— В тумбочке, — сказал он. — И смазка тоже там. Все пятьдесят видов.  
— Далась мне твоя смазка, — сказал Занзас, но в тумбочку полез.  
О, подумал Цуна. Без смазки — это так мило, так жертвенно со стороны Занзаса. Он тут же решил после окончания апокалипсиса подарить Занзасу двух мертвых енотов, Реборн говорил, что тому они почему-то очень нравились. С другой стороны, как успел понять Цуна, мортидо у его наложника было развито даже лучше, чем либидо.  
— У тебя такое выражение лица, будто у тебя живот схватило, — сказал Занзас. Да, думать о таких вещах Цуне всегда было нелегко. — А смотри, что я нашел, — сказал он, гнусно ухмыляясь, и показал Цуне маленькую баночку, за прозрачными стенками которой безошибочно распознавались драгоценные таблетки.  
— Отдай, — сказал Цуна напряженным голосом. Еще был шанс, что Занзас не поймет, что это такое, но шанс, стремящийся к отрицательным величинам.  
— Ну все, сопляк, больше ты меня не наебешь, — оскалился Занзас. — Пришел твой черед подставлять задницу.  
Цуна пискнул от ужаса. В глазах Занзаса, незамедлительно выжравшего всю упаковку, разгоралось пламя ярости даже более сильное и яркое, чем то, что Цуне довелось видеть в первый день их знакомства.  
Занзас мгновенно приблизился, опрокинул Цуну на пол, заломил руки за спину и вставил ему почти без подготовки, успев только смазать член, так что трепетный цунин зад оказался не порван исключительно по той причине, что помнил еще кирку отца своего.  
— Не надо! — прохрипел Цуна, еле живой от испуга. — Занзас, пожалуйста.  
Споротивляться человеку с двумя десятками голубых таблеток в организме было просто самоубийственно. Тогда Цунаеши решил применить сильнейшее из своего оружия: этику и паппи-айз.  
Занзас не заботился о партнере, он трахал Цунаеши быстрыми, сильными толчками, вламывался в него так, что, казалось, головка доставала почти до самого горла, и трудно было дышать.  
— Я умоляю тебя, Занзас, прекрати! — Цуна сморгнул с ресниц тяжелые капли крокодиловых своих слез. Видимо, член Занзаса нажимал там внутри него на какие-то железы, так что плакать и кричать теперь было легко и даже почти радостно. Но Занзас только низко, злодейски хохотнул и продолжил вбиваться в цунин зад.  
— Нет, нет, пожалуйста, нет! — орал Цуна, яростно подмахивая. — Боже мой!  
И, подведенный к самому краю удовольствия, Цуна, не раздумывая, с визгом с него бросился.  
— Уши, блядь, закладывает, — сообщил ему Занзас. — Хотя слышал я и похуже.  
Цуна пролепетал в ответ что-то бессвязное, даже сам не понял что. Мыслить ему не удавалось. Он и имя-то свое вряд ли бы сейчас смог вспомнить.  
— Маленькая шлюшка, — одобрил Занзас.

Скрываясь от зомби, Цуна с Занзасом провели в комнате еще пару дней. Занзасу, накачанному таблетками, еда не требовалась, а Цуне пришлось обходиться неземным кайфом и питательной спермой.  
Связи с внешним миром никакой не было, только иногда на подоконник спальной прилетали какие-то засранные птицы. К лапке одной из них Занзас привязал записку. Цуна хотел только спросить, что там, но не смог связать и двух слов, как любовник и мучитель уже снова приближался к нему, подрачивая свой гордо стоящий член — и Цунаеши забывал последние буквы. Согласные он забыл почти сразу, а вот гласные, «о», «а» и особенно «ы», требовались ему постоянно.  
На исходе второго дня в стекло что-то постучало. Остатками мозга Цуна с ужасом решил, что Джанини, добравшийся в городе до дома оракула и съевший Бьякурана, мутировал и научился летать. Но Занзас — ему-то точно было море по колено — заорал: «Войдите, нах!»  
И, протаранив стекло, в комнату влетела огромная акула с сидящими на ее спине людьми, наводящая на какие-то смутные и подозрительно знакомые ассоциации.  
Слезая с Цуны, Занзас повел себя неожиданно.  
— А, это вы, — сказал он. — Наконец-то. Вы там с какими черепахами ебались?  
Влетевшие тут же заухмылялись, словно в его словах была доля правды.  
— ДА ЭТОТ ХИБЕРДА ЛОВИЛ, — сказал длинноволосый человек, и до Цуны начало медленно доходить. Наверное, он и был Волосатой Акулой.  
Второго, судя по прическе, следовало называть Коварным Ананасом, ну а третий методом исключения оказывался Агрессивным Птицеебом.  
— НАКОНЕЦ-ТО МЫ НАШЛИ ТЕБЯ, МЭРИ, — сказал Акула.  
— Сколько раз тебе говорил, не называй меня так! — рявкнул Занзас.  
— Мэри? — пискнул Цуна.  
— А ТЫ ЧТО, НЕ СЛЫШАЛ ЭТОЙ ДУШЕЩИПАТЕЛЬНОЙ ИСТОРИИ? КОГДА МАМАША ЭТОГО ПИДОРА ОТДАВАЛА ЕГО ЖИРНЫМ ПЕДОФИЛАМ, КОТОРЫЕ ХОТЕЛИ ПОЕБАТЬ ДЕВОЧКУ, ОНА ГОВОРИЛА, ЧТО ЕГО ЗОВУТ МЭРИ. И ДЕНЬГИ ВПЕРЕД БРАЛА.  
— Ой, — ужаснулся Цуна.  
Занзас подошел и молча врезал Акуле под дых. Тот бросился на него в ответ с криком:  
— И ВЕДЬ ДО СИХ ПОР ВСЕМ, КРОМЕ МЕНЯ, ОЧКО ПОДСТАВЛЯЕТ, МЭРИ СУКА БЛЯ.  
— Мы тут прогуляемся, пока вы разбираетесь, поищем, где главная сокровищница, — протянул Ананас, и тут Цуна понял, что его не один, а целых трое, только один почему-то зеленый, а у второго не хватает глаза.  
Чтобы проверить, не привиделось ли ему, Цуна нажал на левое веко и тоже чуть не выколол себе глаз, потому что докатившаяся до постели драка ударила его в бок.  
— Да нет у него бабла, — сказал выбравшийся из кучи-малы Занзас. — Можете не искать. Зря старались. Этот малолетний долбоеб на меня все деньги спустил.  
В комнате повисло напряженное молчание.  
— То есть как? — помертвевшим голосом спросил главный Ананас, а двое маленьких горестно вздохнули.  
— БЛЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯДЬ!!!1 — нервно прокомментировал Акула.  
— Пойду убью все живое, — флегматично сказал Птицееб.  
— Конечно, иди, Кея-кун, — поддержал его Ананас, а под нос себе пробормотал: — Как хорошо, что я мертвый.

Первым в себя пришел Акула, стремительно приняв решение:  
— НЕ НАШЛИ БАБЛА, ТАК ХОТЬ СОГРЕЕМСЯ, — объявил он. — САВАДА, ПОДЫМАЙ-КА ЗАД!  
И все началось заново: мелькающие перед глазами члены и яйца, покрытые цветными волосами, чья-то одинокая вульва, которую ему разрешили полизать, руки, крепко держащие его то за бедра, то за горло, то хватающие за волосы — и его собственная задница, растягиваемая, как резиновый шарик. Зад болел, губы саднили, а по вкусам спермы и методам скоростного отсоса Цуна смог бы защитить диссертацию — когда к нему вернулась бы способность писать, конечно.  
Цуна лежал в бессмысленной истоме, когда кто-то новый ухватил его за волосы, дернул наверх и подставил головку стоящего члена к самым губам. Судя по запаху птичьего помета, на этот раз Цуне пришлось обслуживать Агрессивного Птицееба. Еще кто-то пристроился сзади, и, как сквозь вату, Цуна услышал:  
— Хорошо погулял, Кея?  
Птицееб хмыкнул и лаконично рассказал:  
— Добил какую-то неведомую хуйню. Хуйня сказала спасибо и сдохла. Не отвлекайся.  
Тут послышался голос Занзаса:  
— Эй вы там, Мукуро, никакого двойного проникновения. Еще порвете мне его.  
— Ну хотя бы тентакли-то можно? — капризно спросил кто-то из Ананасов, и Занзас великодушно разрешил:  
— За раз больше одного тентакля не пихать.  
Толстые слизкие щупальца тут же обвили ноги Цуны, защекотали живот, присосками обхватили чувствительные соски, сжали яйца и член и нежнейшим движением раздвинули полупопия. Цуна уже думал, что после многоразового изматывающего траха ни на что не способен, но тут понял, что деваться некуда. Придется получать удовольствие. Что-то, смутно напоминающее то ли мокрое щупальце, то ли мокрый горячий язык, погладило его между ягодиц и обвело вспухшие края отверстия.  
Член Цуны неумолимо наливался кровью, а сам Цуна мог только коротко постанывать во время, свободное от сосания чужого члена.  
— КСТАТИ, САВАДА, НЕ ХОЧЕШЬ ПОИГРАТЬ В КАРУСЕЛЬКУ?  
Цуна вздрогнул, закашлялся, и только мужество и стойкость, а также панический страх оказаться немедленно обезглавленным помог ему не сжать зубы на члене Птицееба.  
— Это как? — спросил очередной Ананас. Цуна уже замучился их считать.  
— КАК-КАК, — проворчал Акула, — А ВОТ ТАК.  
Кто-то поднял руки Цуны и развел их стороны. В одну ладонь ткнулся один напряженный член — Акулы, в другую другой — Занзаса, член Агрессивного Птицееба все еще был во рту Цунаеши, а в зад ему продолжали тыкаться тентакли Коварного Ананаса.  
— А ТЕПЕРЬ МЫ ВСЕ БУДЕМ ХОДИТЬ ПО КРУГУ, — заржал Акула.  
— Ну тупой озабоченный выродок, — укорил его Занзас. — Здесь же постель. По ней можно будет только ползать.  
— САМ ТЫ ТУПОЙ!!!  
— Это он самый тупой, — неожиданно разрядил обстановку Птицееб. — Помните, почему у нас нет денег? Правильно, потому что он пошел грабить банк.  
— А ПОТОМ ЗВОНИТ И ГОВОРИТ: ПРИВЕТ, Я В БАНКЕ, ВОКРУГ ВОДА И КАКИЕ-ТО ЗОМБИ. ГАГАГАГА.  
Цуна, конечно, ничего не понял, но это было самое счастливое мгновение в его жизни, потому что тентакли прекратили его трахать, член Птицееба покинул его рот и даже Занзас с Акулой куда-то делись.  
Цуна свернулся в сладкий клубочек истомы и облегчения и засопел, пока над его головой носились ураганы, вспыхивали молнии и посыпал всех пеплом вулкан Эйяфьятлайокудль.  
Очнулся Цунаеши, только когда Занзас ласково потыкал его в живот и сказал:  
— Ну того, Савада. Поехали мы что ли. Даже жалко с тобой расставаться, прямо как родной стал. Смотри только не залети, а то, блядь, и вправду родным будешь.  
На заднем фоне раздавалось ржание, хихикание и сдержанные смешки.

Цуна все еще пытался прийти в себя от ужаса и унижения, когда в комнате появился Реборн, подошел ближе и сел на край кровати. Он склонился над распластанным Цуной и глядел на него со смесью жалости и отвращения.  
— Никчемный муженек, — сказал Реборн. — Ты же помнишь, что я Аркобалено и могу кое-что изменить в этой реальности. Проси, чего хочешь. Вернуть шахты. Убить ассасинов. Сделать тебя немножко богаче.  
Цуна повернулся на бок, потрогал пальцем саднящий анус и решительно произнес:  
— Ящик водки и всех обратно!


End file.
